


just think...

by alphvjensen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, Possessive Sam, Pre-Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphvjensen/pseuds/alphvjensen
Summary: just a little head canon that i have about pre-hell dean and sam





	

but just think about sam being so possessive over dean’s body before he goes to hell. like it’s not just jealousy over his brother however that’s a part of it. but it goes deeper than that. it has to do with that feeling that he gets in his gut, hot and twisting when he watches dean use his body as a weapon, throwing himself into danger without any thought to his own safety. it has to do with the way that uses himself as some sexualized toy to flirt information out of men and women who happen to be unlucky enough to witness the dangers of the night. it has to do with way that he’ll just disappear in the middle of the night and come stumbling back in the early hours of the morning smelling like sweat and alcohol and sex with a few crumbled bills in his pocket. it has to do with the way that dean will just smile at sam when sam asks why he does it and reply with ‘this body is going to hell no matter what, why not make a few dollars off of it.’

sam tried to let dean live out the last few days of his life the way that he wanted however every time he would jerk awake to the sound of the impala driving away in the middle of the night, something bitter settled in sam’s mouth. sam started to trail dean, follow him to whatever bar or truck stop that dean picked for the night. it made him sick to watch the greasy hands of some nameless person trace and hold and touch something that was so pure that didn’t deserve this.

he didn’t deserve to be bent over a dirty porcelain sink being used. he didn’t deserve having to wake up in the morning, knowing that it was another day marked off on the calendar. he didn’t deserve going to hell.

finally there was one night when sam followed dean to yet again another bar and he slipped out of the shadows and grabbed the wrist of the person that dared to touch his brother in this awful dirty way and hauled them away.

dean fought. he fought against his brother, spewing out curses, telling sam to let him go, that he could do whatever the fuck that he wanted to do with his life, his body but sam was taller, bigger, stronger and he held dean against his body forcing him to look at himself in the grimy bathroom mirror.

‘this isn’t you, dean.’ sam said in his brothers ear, his breath hot against dean’s skin and while it was all to warm in the bathroom, goosebumps started to break out across his flesh. ‘this isn’t you. you don’t sell your body to strangers. you aren’t something that gets used and then thrown away and forgotten about.’ dean struggled a little more but sam kept his hold. ‘you’re mine, dean. not his. no theirs. mine.’  


that night sam kissed and licked and bit up dean’s throat, down his chest, along his collarbone. his mouth leaving purple bruises behind, laying claim to dean, marking him as something of his own.

in the days following, all the way up to the day that the hellhounds tore his body apart, sam made sure that no one besides him touched his brother. every night he would suck spots on his neck, his shoulders, his stomach, on his inner thighs. and he would get a thrill in his stomach every time he would glance over at his brother, whether it be driving the impala or interviewing another poor soul, and see those spots that he caused that dean had long ago stopped trying to cover up.

every now and then he would catch dean rubbing at those spot high up on his neck, fingers tracing over the bruises.

sam got possessive of dean’s body, trying to claim his brother as his own before hell tried to claim him.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts, comments and opinions are always welcomed.


End file.
